


Fine Tea And Good Company

by Missy



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Introspection, Tea, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Worm stops by for a fallish bit of tea while Sarah contemplates the past.





	Fine Tea And Good Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



Worm lets out a dramatic sigh as he settled upon Sarah Williams’ writing desk. She doesn’t even startle when he says, “Miss Sarah, might I trouble you for a tiny spot of tea?”

She smiles and points at the little earthenware cup. Of all of the Labyrinth folk who’ve shown up with any sort of frequency in her room, Worm comes unexpectedly. Ludo lumbers in when she needs comfort. Hoggle shows up when he has a complaint to lodge. Sir Diddymus always seems to be there when something wonderful had happened in her life, with words of support and love.

But when autumn comes and everything turns to sweater and coffee weather, Worm arrives, sometimes with his Missus – to take tea with Sarah.

“I’m glad I was home this weekend,” she says, and pours him a tiny spot of the brew into the little earthenware cup she purchased for his occasional appearances. 

She’d gotten some funny looks from the person at the craft fair she’d asked for the favor, but she’d paid pretty decently – and the tiny, glazed mug suited Worm perfectly well.

He said, “and so am I. The missus gave me some cookies for you to eat,” he said. “They’re not magic.”

“Just tasty?” she sniffed the tiny bundle he’d brought, wrapped in sackcloth; they smelled heavily of cloves. “Spiced cookies!”

“Your favorite, if I remember right.”

She takes a bite – they’re buttery like shortbread but delightfully spicy. “Thanks to your wife.”

He laughs. “Well, I’ll be sure to tell you she made you happy! Y’know she never believes me when I tell her she’s amazing in the kitchen!”

Sarah shakes her head. She has a way with magical creatures, but not with human beings. Not anyway. There is something so eerie about her, according to others. Something about her that was different – touches in a way that was both unique and magical.

She tips a little more tea into his cup. If she couldn’t get the ‘real world’ to speak to her, why not speak with the creatures who so adore her?

“You’re all amazing,” she says, and means it.


End file.
